tinkerbell_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Afreda
Afreda a.k.a. "Freda" (for friends) is a dust-talent fairy that specializes in Pixie Dust Alchemy. She is training under Zarina who happens to be her best friend. Personality To her friends, Afreda's very bubbly and energetic. She's very kind to them and is always willing to give them her portion of pixie dust if they ever need it. Afreda is also very curious when it comes to pixie dust, just like her mentor, Zarina. When it comes to fairies she's just met or the ones who just know her by her name, she's very cold and acts nonchalant at all the time. But just to anyone in general, Afreda is very stubborn and impatient. She also hate procrastinating as well, meaning she is a hard worker. History Backstory After the Pirate Fairy incident, Zarina has been accepted back into Pixie Hollow with her new talent, Pixie Dust Alchemy. It was a new year again and more fairies were arriving. Afreda was one of those fairies. She chose her talent and became a dust-talent fairy. At first, she was just a dust-talent fairy, but when she got so curious with pixie dust and started experimenting it like Zarina did, Fairy Gary asked her if she wanted to work with Zarina instead of working at the Dust Depot. Afreda knew who Zarina was and instantly accepted Fairy Gary's offer. When Afreda and Zarina met, Zarina said that Afreda can be her student and her (Zarina) as her mentor in Pixie Dust Alchemy. Ever since then, the two had been best friends and worked along side each other everyday. Afreda and the Rainbow Pixie Dust TBA Relationships Zarina Ever since Afreda became Zarina's student in Pixie Dust Alchemy, the two had been the best of friends and nothing can split them apart. They will do anything together: adventuring, making more types of different colored pixie dust, and more. Terence Afreda has a slight crush on Terence even though she clearly knows that he really likes Tinker Bell. They are great friends and often ask each other for any type of advice. He is also really impressed that Afreda can use pixie dust alchemy and she teaches Terence the basics of the talent from time to time. Fairy Gary Fairy Gary and Afreda are great friends as well. She really looks up to him as a role model and he trusts Afreda very much, so much that he entitled her the next Dust-keeper overseer (if anything happens to him or when he resigns as an overseer). Tinker Bell Afreda has sort of a rivalry friendship with Tinker Bell. Both show off to each other whenever they can but even though Tinker Bell makes the best stuff using her tinker talent, Afreda's pixie dust alchemy talent makes her (Afreda) look better than Tinker Bell. Stripes Stripes is Afreda's pet bee. (looks like this) She basically raised him since he was a small baby and she's never seen without him. Stripes has a tendency of disliking any sparrow man who gets too close to her. Especially when it comes to Terence. Category:Dust talent Category:Female Category:PandoraStar411 Category:Never Fairies